Audrey II
Audrey II battled both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn in Poison Ivy Vs. Audrey II. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand.It is unknown who will voice him in the remaster. Information on the Rapper Audrey II is the main antagonist of the musical and film Little Shop of Horrors, based on an earlier and simpler B–movie produced by Roger Corman. He (technically genderless and sometimes considered "female" due to its capacity to produce offspring) is a maliciously carnivorous plant–like alien that comes to Earth in infant form and is found by impoverished Skid Row resident and floral shop worker Seymour Krelborn, who gains media attention, and the attention of Audrey, the woman he loves, for his discovery of the strange new plant, whom he christens "Audrey II" after his aforementioned crush. Seymour later discovers that the plant can only sustain itself and grow by drinking blood, and he feeds it his own blood from his fingers until he is unable to do so any more, at which point the plant, now nearly human–sized, begins speaking to him (played in the film version by singer Levi Stubbs of Four Tops fame) and convinces Seymour to go and murder Orin Scrivello, a cruel and sadistic dentist who is Audrey's current, abusive boyfriend, chop him up and feed him to the creature. The killing is later discovered by Mr. Mushnik, the owner of the flower shop and Seymour's adoptive father figure, causing Seymour to indirectly feed him to the plant as well. After this, Audrey II is now large enough and powerful enough to no longer need Seymour's assistance for sustenance, and later lures Audrey into the flower shop and attempts to devour her, with Seymour arriving in the midst of the process and attempting to save her. In the original ending of the story, Seymour fails and Audrey dies and is fed to the plant, shortly after which Seymour is confronted by a salesperson who has taken branch trimmings from the monster and plans to grow them into more Audrey II's to sell to others. At this point, Seymour correctly deduces that Audrey II intends to conquer the world with his offspring, and makes a suicidal attempt to kill the plant, but fails and is eaten, after which the Audrey II's proceed to launch a full–scale invasion of Earth, the outcome of which is left inconclusive. Test audiences of the film were shocked and saddened by this ending, which caused it to be rather hastily replaced for the movie's theatrical release by a happy ending in which Seymour saves Audrey and successfully kills the vile vegetable, though at the very end another infant Audrey II is shown growing outside the couple's new home. The original ending was then considered lost save for a black–and–white rough cut for many years, until it was finally restored and released in all its horrific glory in 2012. Lyrics Verse 1: Good Heavens, look; it's very nearly Suppertime! I can spare a few minutes, though, so let me bust a rhyme: If you go by "Poison Ivy", then you can call me "Hemlock". You say I'm a bad seed? Well, no shit, Sherlock! Trying to dishearten me based on any moral grounds Is like attempting the same with a certain psycho clown! We're on a world tour; you can't even take a single city. Say that ain't fair? Well, guess what: tough titty! I'm a mean, green mother with a mother of a brain, Wilting your sorry ass like my name was Bruce Wayne! You're looking at the REAL deal, not the shitty cartoon version! And before you reference that in a diss, remember: Uma Thurman. Of all villainous vegetations, I'm not just in the Four Tops; I'm THE all–time number–one pick of the crop! You're dealing with the pinnacle of all flowering phylums, From whose ravenousness there is no Arkham Asylum! I've trained with Corman and Oz; you can't beat me! You've ditched your blood for chlorophyll; you can't even FEED ME! You'll Woodrue the day you messed with this particular plant. "Independent"? You rely on what's in stupid jerks' pants! You'd be nothing without your fancy pheromones and boobs. My words were all I needed to grow bigger than hula–hoops! I'll stick my tendrils up your nose and give you a lobotomy; Then, you'll finally be one with the subject of your botany! Verse 2: Woah, there; slow down and hold the phone, girl. If you really think you'll do all that, you're in a different world! I'm a monster, alright, but are you really all that different? There's a major distinction between normal plants and mutants! For every ten of your pea shooters, I can make a million spores. Say you'll save your precious planet? Well, I say UP YOURS! Look around, and you'll see that my offspring are flourishing, While your kinds, both of them are dying and perishing, So give it up; it's all over! And by the by, Turns out "The Meek Shall Inherit" actually was a lie! Mwha–Ha–Ha! And if you think we're having Some Fun Now, Wait until I plow your bush with my hardwood bough! Dialogue What the– …Who just had the gall to say that? You ain't supposed to spell out what a line like that means; if you have to explain a joke, there is no joke! Ha! was that sapoesed to blow me up? Was that sopoesed to make me explode in mid se- (explodes) Trivia *He is the first character to be presented as a "real" threat in the video's "universe", as he even scared the Announcer. *He is the third rapper to die, after Ernst Stavro Blofeld and Panty, and the first to be killed by an opponent, in this case a backup rapper. Category:Characters